freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Minigames da Morte
Você está procurando pelos Minigames de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, pelos minigames de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ou pelo Minigame de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location? Principal = Em Five Nights at Freddy's 2, quando o jogador é morto por um animatrônico, ele pode se deparar com um minigame que lembra muito o Atari 2600, envolvendo diversas tarefas em que o jogador controla um animatrônico. Independentemente se o jogador falha ou conclui um objetivo desses minigames, ele irá se deparar com o jumpscare de um animatrônico, exceto em um dos minigames. Esses jogos mostram crianças mortas ou o personagem assassino delas, apelidado de "Purple Man" pelos fãs. Eles parecem dar pistas do que ocorreu com as crianças desaparecidas e podem explicar o motivo dos animatrônicos atacarem o jogador. Não se sabe muito sobre esses personagens, deixando assim uma história vaga e muita especulação. SAVETHEM (SALVE-OS) :thumb|Freddy caminhando com os olhos totalmente brancos enquanto segura seu microfone. O jogador controla Freddy Fazbear usando W, A, S, D (movimento), seta para cima, baixo, direita e esquerda (virar para direções diferentes), e parece ter que seguir The Puppet. Estranhamente, Freddy está sem seu chapéu e sua gravata borboleta. Depois de chegar a um determinado ambiente após seguir a marionete, o jogo corta abruptamente com o som de estática e termina. O jogador pode optar por não seguir The Puppet e encontrar Golden Freddy aleatoriamente. No entanto, isso pode resultar em um fechamento precoce do minigame, retornando ao menu principal. Tocar em qualquer um dos corpos no mapa resultará no mesmo fim. Enquanto o jogador está se movendo, letras claramente podem ser ouvidas em intervalos regulares, soletrando "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". :Existem diversas variações nesse minigame em que o jogador pode começar em salas diferentes, incluindo o Escritório e Partes & Serviços. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie e Toy Chica aparecem na sala que seria o Palco, próximos a parte superior da tela. Mangle também aparece em uma sala próximo ao canto inferior da tela; tocar nele fará com que o minigame acabe com uma estática vermelha. Semelhante a Freddy, Toy Freddy está sem seu chapéu e sua gravata borboleta habitual. Toy Bonnie parece estar com uma cor lilás clara, em oposição ao seu azul claro. :Em eventos raros, o homem roxo pode aparecer no final da sala em que o jogador entrou. O homem roxo seguirá Freddy até entrar em contato com ele. Uma estática azul, ao invés de vermelha, cobrirá a tela exibindo as palavras "you can't" (você não pode) no canto inferior esquerdo da tela. O jogo, então, irá travar. Tentar fugir do Purple Man é inútil. :Esse é o único minigame que não termina com uma jumpscare. Give Gifts, Give Life (Dê Presentes, Dê Vida) :O jogador dessa vez está na pele de The Puppet. Objetivo como "Give Gifts" (Dê Presentes) pode ser lido no topo da tela, que é completado ao dar presentes para quatro cadáveres de crianças. Quando todos os presentes forem dados, o jogador retorna ao meio da sala e o objetivo na parte superior irá mudar para "Give Life" (Dê Vida), e o jogador deve aproximar-se dos quatro cadáveres novamente. Dessa vez, máscaras dos quatro animatrônicos originais serão colocadas nas cabeças das crianças, implicando que eles foram colocados nos trajes dos animatrônicos. :Ao longo desse minigame, letras claramente podem ser ouvidas em intervalos regulares, soletrando "H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M" (ajude-os). Completar esse minigame desencadeará a jumpscare de Golden Freddy. Após ser analisado, um quinto cadáver pode ser visto no meio da sala antes da jumpscare iniciar. :Diferente dos outros minigames, esse tem pontuações - 100 pontos são dados a cada presente e máscara entregues. No final, serão contados 800 pontos. No entanto, durante o jumpscare de Golden Freddy, um número aleatório será gerado. Alguns números gerados são: "3225," "5229," "9225," "6762," e "7226". Take Cake to the Children (Dê Bolo Para as Crianças) :thumb|Freddy carregando um bolo. Novamente o jogador está jogando como Freddy, e dessa vez tem que entregar bolo para seis crianças (duas nas versões portáteis). Tocar em qualquer criança fará com que ela fique verde, e deixá-la sozinha fará com que ela fique vermelha. Enquanto isso, uma criança está fora do estabelecimento chorando. Ao servir bolo para as seis crianças, um carro roxo irá aparecer próximo ao topo da tela e o homem roxo sairá dele, e então começará a matar a criança que está chorando (que parece parar de chorar em um instante, mas depois chora muito mais do que antes). :A criança triste ficará cinza quando estiver morta. Durante todo o tempo, letras poderão ser claramente ouvidas, soletrando "S-A-V-E-H-I-M" (salve-o), e o jogador começará a ficar lento. Se o jogador consegue fazer com que as seis crianças fiquem verdes ao mesmo tempo, então ele será incapaz de se mover e terá que observar as crianças ficarem vermelhas. Ao final do minigame, a jumpscare de The Puppet será acionada. Foxy Go! Minigame :Dessa vez, Foxy será controlado e o jogador tem que fazê-lo sair da cortina da Enseada do Pirata, depois aparecendo em uma sala que contém crianças, todas alegres quando o animatrônico aparece. Quatro crianças parecem estar felizes, com exceção de uma perto do canto inferior da tela que parece estar triste. O jogador deve sair da cortina duas vezes. :No entanto, nas versões portáteis, aparecem apenas três crianças, uma delas estando triste perto do canto da tela. :Na terceira vez, o homem roxo que matou uma criança no minigame Take Cake to the Children (veja acima) aparece no canto esquerdo da tela, sorrindo. Quando Foxy vai ao encontro das crianças, elas aparecem mortas. O minigame termina com a jumpscare de Foxy. Curiosidades *Vários cartazes de crianças chorando semelhantes a criança de Take Cake to the Children aparecem como alucinação no Corredor Leste no primeiro jogo. *Scott Cawthon pode ter implementado os Minigames da Morte para representar alguns jogos em pixel-art feitos por ele, assim como "There is no Pause Button!", "FighterMageBard" e "8-Bit RPG Creator." Esses minigames são mais semelhantes a "FighterMageBard" em geral. *O Minigame Foxy Go! é o único minigame em que letras não são ouvidas. *Balloon Boy, Fredbear e Springtrap são os únicos animatrônicos que não aparecem em nenhum Minigame da Morte. **No entanto, se a teoria de que o minigame "take cake of the children's" se passa na Fredbear's Family Diner estiver correta então esse animatrônico pode ser Fredbear e não Freddy Fazbear. *Há uma "Continuação" do Minigame "Take Cake of the Children" em Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator caso o jogador faça jogue um "teste" em security Puppet. *No Minigame Foxy Go!, por uma fração de segundo depois que o jogador se encontra com as crianças pela segunda vez, elas aparecem mortas, sem mesmo ter ido pela terceira vez, isso deve provavelmente ser um erro de programação. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Controls_on_Android.png|SAVETHEM jogado em plataformas portáteis. Take_Cake_to_the_Children_on_Android.png|Take Cake to the Children jogado em plataformas portáteis. Give_Gifts,_Give_Life_on_Android.png|Give Gifts, Give Life jogado em plataformas portáteis. Foxy_Minigame_on_Android.png|Minigame do Foxy jogado em plataformas portáteis. Foxy_Minigame_on_Android_(2).png|Minigame do Foxy jogado em plataformas portáteis (segunda parte). Fnaf.png|Purple Man ao lado da Enseada do Pirata no Minigame do Foxy. Death-minigame-map.gif|O mapa do minigame "SAVETHEM". GF1.png|O corpo da quinta criança aparecendo no centro da sala antes da jumpscare do Golden Freddy, no minigame "Give Gifts, Give Life". RUN_FREDDY_HOLY_SHIT_FREDDY_FASTBEAR.PNG|Purple Man seguindo Freddy Fazbear no minigame "SAVETHEM". Death_Minigame_ipad.jpeg|Dando presentes. Imagens Clareadas Death-minigame-map-brightened-saturated.png|Mapa do minigame "SAVETHEM". Sprites ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png|The Puppet aparece dessa maneira no minigame SAVETHEM. FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Bonnie aparece dessa maneira no minigame SAVETHEM. FreddySpriteSlumpedGiveLife.png|Chica aparece dessa maneira no minigame SAVETHEM. FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Foxy aparece dessa maneira no minigame SAVETHEM. FreddySpriteWalkingRightSAVETHEM.gif|O sprite de Freddy caminhando para a direita. FreddySpriteWalkingLeftSAVETHEM.gif|O sprite de Freddy caminhando para a esquerda. FreddySpriteWalkingUpSAVETHEM.gif|O sprite de Freddy caminhando para cima. BoxSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Uma caixa de presentes aberta. GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|A cabeça do Freddy no minigame Give Gifts, Give Life. GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|A cabeça do Bonnie no minigame Give Gifts, Give Life. GiveThemLifeChica.png|A cabeça da Chica no minigame Give Gifts, Give Life. GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|A cabeça do Foxy no minigame Give Gifts, Give Life. GiveThemLifeEndo.png|Uma criança morta que aparece nos minigames. SaveThemEndo.png|Uma figura desconhecida que aparece no minigame SAVETHEM. Sad_Child.png|A Criança Chorona que aparece no minigame Take Cake to the Children. Minigame_Body.png|Uma criança morta no minigame Take Cake to the Children. Purple_Person.png|O sprite de Purple Man no minigame "Take Cake to the Children" e no minigame do Foxy. Purple_Car.png|O carro do Purple Man no minigame "Take Cake to the Children". CakeChildSprite.gif|Uma criança feliz no minigame "Take Cake to the Children". CakeChildIrritatedSprite.gif|Uma criança irritada no minigame "Take Cake to the Children". CakeChildVeryAngrySprite.gif|Uma criança muito irritada no minigame "Take Cake to the Children". CakeChildCryingDying.gif|A Criança Chorona do minigame "Take Cake to the Children" morrendo. FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy andando para a direita em seu minigame. FoxySpriteWalkLeft.gif|Foxy andando para a esquerda em seu minigame. ConfettiBurst.gif|A chuva de confetes do minigame do Foxy. Tumblr neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1 400.gif|Mangle aparece dessa maneira no minigame SAVETHEM. Purple_man.png|O Purple Man que raramente aparece no minigame SAVETHEM. Stage.png|Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy e Toy Chica no Palco. GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|Golden Freddy aparece dessa maneira no minigame SAVETHEM. GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png|Golden Freddy novamente, dessa vez com as pupilas brancas. Freddydance.gif|Freddy com bolo no minigame Take Cake to the Children. |-| Áudio = Frases H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M Arquivo:HELP_THEM.ogg S-A-V-E-H-I-M Arquivo:SAVE_HIM.ogg S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M Arquivo:SAVE_THEM.ogg Letras "A'" dos minigames "'SAVE THEM" e "SAVE HIM."Arquivo:A2.ogg"E'" dos minigames "'SAVE THEM" e "SAVE HIM." Arquivo:E2.ogg "H'" dos minigames "'SAVE THEM," "HELP THEM" e "SAVE HIM." Arquivo:H2.ogg "I'" do minigame "'SAVE HIM." Arquivo:I2.ogg "L'" do minigame "'HELP THEM." Arquivo:L2.ogg "M'" dos minigames "'SAVE THEM," "HELP THEM" e "SAVE HIM." Arquivo:M2.ogg "P'" do minigame "'HELP THEM." Arquivo:P2.ogg "S'" dos minigames "'SAVE THEM" e "SAVE HIM." Arquivo:S2.ogg "T'" dos minigames "'SAVE THEM" e "HELP THEM." Arquivo:T2.ogg "V'" dos minigames "'SAVE THEM" e "SAVE HIM." Arquivo:V2.ogg Sons Variados dos Minigames da Morte Arquivo:Cake2.ogg Arquivo:Coin.ogg Arquivo:ComputerInteriorLong_EVL02_14.ogg Arquivo:Effect3.ogg Arquivo:Machineturn2.ogg Arquivo:Pop.ogg Arquivo:Popstatic.ogg Arquivo:Stare.ogg Arquivo:Staticend2.ogg de:Minigames#Five Nights at Freddy's 2 en:Death Minigames es:Death Minigames fr:Mini-jeux de la Mort Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Minigames Categoria:Minigames (FNaF2)